Boyfriend
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Puck is sick of Rachel's games and sets out to make her his


**AN: I don't actually like Big Time Rush but my sister does so this is for her **

**Boyfriend**

Rachel and I had been playing this flirting game for a couple of weeks now, she would always make sure to brush up against me as she passed or whisper things in my ear so her hot breath tickled against my skin giving me shivers. I decided I had enough of these games and set out to make her mine and no one else's. I made sure to attend all my classes that day even maths which shocked not only my teacher but Rachel.

"Are you lost?" Ms Mitchell asked as I walked into her class ten minutes late, hey I may be trying to impress Rachel but I'm still a badass

"Nope I'm in this class" I smirked at her

"Noah Puckerman?" she questioned after seeing the number of absentees I had from this class

"Puck actually" I said before going to take the occupied seat next to Rachel "Beat it" I told the poor boy who was sitting next to her, out of fear he quickly changed seats

"Hello Noah" she battered her eyelashes "I'm surprised to see you here"

"Well babe I got to keep everyone on their toes and know the teacher knows who the infamous Puck is. I'm actually offending that she didn't know who I am even the teachers I don't have know me or know of me" I said trying to think why she didn't know me

"I'm sure she knows you, probably just hoped it wasn't you" Rachel comforted, making sure to pat my arm

"Whatever she'll get to know me after all I am a badass" I smirked and began to think of ways to disturb the lesson. By the end of the lesson Ms Mitchell definitely knew who I was I'm certain that she wished I never decided to show up.

"You satisfied now?" Rach asked as I walked her to her locker

"Yup, gotta keep up my rep" I said glaring at a freshman who dared to check out Rachel

In glee I sat with Rachel at the front and thoroughly enjoyed the look on Finn's place when he realised I was in his normal seat, he had been unsuccessfully trying to win Rachel back for the last month.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to sing today?" Mr Schue asked as he entered the choir room later

"Yeah I do" I said walking up to the piano man so he would know what to play

"Ok take it away Puck" Schue said while taking the seat I just vacated

"This song is dedicated to someone in this room she will know who she is, let's just say I'm through with these games"

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend __**– a lot of the gleeks were surprised that I was singing a Big Time Rush song but I knew Rachel liked them**__  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_** – I saw Rachel nod her head **_

_And there isn't anything they could've said or done?  
And every day I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone __**– I never saw any other guy perusing her unless it was Finn, don't get me wrong I'm glad no one was after my girl but were they fricken blind she was stunning!**__  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back _**– I was referring to our brief stint back in sophomore year when we date for a week**__  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your_

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard _**– I knew no one had ever sung this song to her before **__  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that __**– Even if she didn't chose me she deserved much more than Finn**___

That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me

Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Every day like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair _**– I also knew that she dreamed of romance only found in the novels or movies but if I could I'd give it to her**__  
I'll be here, girl, I swear_

Looking for a, looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
All I really want is to be your  
(Boyfriend)

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your _**– I finished the song right in front of her chair waiting for her answer**_

"Are you asking me out?" Rachel asked while already getting out of her seat

"Yeah, Rach will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her

"Yes" she quickly closed the last few metres between us and wrapped her arms around my torso. I quickly circled my arms around her and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.


End file.
